Hello World - Megstiel Week Special
by cainstiels
Summary: After a year of being apart, Meg prays to Castiel, who has been busy rebuilding Heaven with his family, and the two exchange a strange yet sweet reunion. Slight AU. NSFW. Happy belated Valentines Day and Megstiel Week!


Hello world How've you been? Good to see you, my old friend Sometimes I feel as cold as steel And broken like I'm never going to heal I see a light A little grace, a little faith unfurled Hello world

There were a lot of things he was supposed to be doing.

Leading an army, commanding legions, being an angel. But here he was, sitting content in a little corner of heaven and watching snow fall as an Olympian who'd died during a snow boarding accident relived her greatest moment on the snow.

Ever since the wars ended and Heaven had returned to a state of something better than the constant fighting, lies, and betrayal, he'd rejoined his brothers and regained his rank among what angels had been returned to heaven. He'd been proud to fight alongside his brothers once again and he found himself happier than he's been in years.

Heaven hadn't changed since he left. Still disconnected and still peaceful from Earth, Castiel found himself enjoying it more than he ever had in his long life. Souls were finding each other, now that heaven had been connected, and the flow and ebb of angelic presence was what it once was, subtly there but not in the sense of the human souls being able to see or sense them as they did their work.

He smiled as he suddenly felt that little tickle in his mind, something he hadn't noticed he missed, but the idea of people praying to him again and needing him was something that made him happy.

Happy. He was happy. For the first time in what felt like a millennium.

Smiling to himself as he wandered around the snow covered Heaven he'd chosen to call his temporary home, answering the prayer that nudged him hard in the head. He expected either Sam or Dean, since his reinstatement the Winchesters had needed him less but he still exopected them to want him around from time to time. "You don't quit on your brothers, Cas," Dean had said.

But when he listened to the voice praying to him he stopped mid stride, never expecting her to call him, not since they had parted ways a year ago. Her voice was surely the most relaxing thing he'd heard all year.

_Clarence_, he could hear her muttering softly to herself, asking herself if this was stupid and if she'd finally lost her mind. _Doubt demons can tap into the reception but I thought if I did it like the humans it might reach you._

_Do you ever just get lonely as fuck and wonder if you're the only person left who gives a rats ass about you, you know? I mean, shit what am I doing, this is stupid..._

"It's not stupid," it had taken him less than a second to decide on answering her, leaving Heaven behind and reappearing in an old, musty hotel room. He watched her jump, looking cagey and she was covered in scratches and what looked to him like knife marks. "You're not the only one who has prayed for company."

"How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "Prayer is like a beacon. You directed it towards me so instinctively I knew where to find you."

"Huh. Well then. Been a long time, huh Clarence?" she muttered when she gathered herself. Castiel watched her, almost confused as to why she seemed so different in her prayer, but knowing what she was he knew she was trying to bury her loneliness and her isolated feelings.

"It has," he agreed, uncomfortable with how awkward the entire situation was. He looked around the motel room, anywhere but at her. "Why are you here?"

"Had a run in with a couple hunters, apparently they didn't get the Winchester's 'hands off' memo," she muttered, adjusting herself and hissing when she rubbed a sore. Castiel tiled his head in that old way that made Meg smirk. "Hurtin' pretty bad, barely got away without having to smoke out."

"What were you doing to get like this?" he asked, finally walking towards her to check her wounds. She let him, turning this way and that and letting him roll her arms and legs around. "Some of these are deep."

"Really wanna know? Hunting demons," she muttered, watching him dig through the nightstand drawer and pull out a first aid kit. "Ended up finishing off a nest but the hunters thought I was a part of it."

"I'm sorry," he frowned as he taped her wounds, trying to keep it tight but not uncomfortable. "If you would have called for me I would have come."

"Cute, empty words," Meg muttered, leaning into him for warmth. He looked down at her and gave a small smile before pouring a bit of alcohol from the kit on her other marks.

"You've always known I'd come when you call," he said softly, not even realizing he was still touching her after finishing up with the gauze. "You've earned that from me, Meg."

"Just like the Winchesters, huh?"

"Maybe more."

She hated the way he looked at her sometimes, how he would have the most caring, soft smile so unlike a creature of his kind. Castiel could be burtal and destructive but it was the way he seemed to change, how he was so soft and gentle with her. Both their kinds were enemies and supposed to kill each other the first chance they got. But with him...

She craved his company. Castiel was perhaps the only creature who had ever treated her with kindness and loyalty and never expected it in return. Lucifer and Yellow-Eyes had forced her hand but Castiel simply took it gently and held it with grace and a kind of love Meg hadn't felt since she was human.

It was almost too much and she debated on just running, letting him go back to Heaven and leave her again.

"Look, you probably have to get back. Thanks for the visit though."

"I have no need to return. And you called me because you were lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I'm..."

He watched her, tilting his head and with a loud sigh she faced away from him. trying to look anywhere but at that stupid face.

"You're what?"

"You're trying to tease me, Castiel."

"Is it working?"

She shot him a glare and got a smile in return. "No."

"Really? Because it looked like it was working," he said, still looking at her with that incredible stare. "I've missed you."

"Really? 'Cause you've been all glory angel again. Doesn't exactly match up to a beat demon."

"As much as I love my family, there are certain things I still miss about being fallen and human. It has been over a year and quite frankly I do miss a lot.

"It was always strange, but I did enjoy our time together."

"Kiss ass."

"it's true," he insisted, voice losing that light tone to it as he sat up straighter beside her on the bed. "The past year was full of promise. For me, at least. But being human for as long as I did and being in so many wars and battles, I found solace and peace being with you. I enjoyed...how you understood me. How between you and me there was no difference except for the name of our species. I grew to long for our simple talks."

Meg snorted beside him and he looked at her, his face incredibly relaxed and for a moment Meg found herself questioning what exactly he was trying to say.

"You remember that kiss?" she asked out of the blue and almost clawed herself for saying it out loud

He blinked. "It is one of my fonder memories, yes."

"Good. Just checking," she shifted uncomfortably and Castiel frowned, watching her.

"Meg."

"What? I was just-"

"You said that night that it made you feel clean," he said softly. She watched him, not sure what he was going with this, and not sure if she wanted him to stop. "Is that what you want For me to help you feel clean"

She shrugged. "I was just asking, Clarence."

She watched him, blinking a few times before he adjusted himself and leaned down to kiss her. It was so soft and light that Meg kept her eyes open, watching him, wondering what the hell he was doing when she saw him watching her through narrowed eyes. The break was almost instantaneous before Castiel blinked, opening his mouth.

"I-"

He felt her grab at his collar and the next thing he knew he was kissing her again, tasting all that sulfur and human saliva and felt her try to peek at his tongue with hers. "Gotta do better than that, none of the grace gets out when you close up like that."

He heard the invitation and took it, kissing her so deeply she moaned and with a movement he slid her under him, He felt her hands bunch over his dress shirt, Castiel shrugging his coat off for better movement and he paused when he heard Meg laugh into the kiss.

"What?"

"If this is going where I think it is," she smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "You're gonna have to strip more than just the coat."

"Is that what you're wanting?"

"Asking a lot about what I want," she tilted her head up at him, plucking at his coat lapels. "What do you want?"

"I want..." he thought back to their first meeting, to seducing her in fire and then to calling her abomination. To finding her with Dean and Emmanuel and the waking up to her face. To hearing the calm and patience in her voice and then to see her almost be killed at the hands of Crowley. To lose her for an entire year and now having it all come down to having her right here. mixes of emotions went through him, things he still didn't understand and with a sigh he looked at her, watching her bite her lower lip in anticipation. It took him a moment to gather himself, to figure out what the hell he was doing.

"I want you," he said, ignoring all the little whispers of an angel's conscious telling him how wrong and against the rules this was, how he was throwing everything he worked so hard for in the past two years. He shoved it all aside and pressed his nose to hers. "Do you still want me?"

"If I didn't want this do you think I would have entertained it?" she laughed. "You're dumb but you're not that stupid."

"Is that a yes?"

She kissed him again for an answer, the angel moaning as he caught her drift and he felt her tug at where his dress shirt tucked into his trousers. He pressed into her, feeling her undress them and he let her do as she wanted, let her strip him and direct him. She was experienced and he let her do as she wanted, knowing she would be the one who could make it all worth while in the end anyway.

"You ready, Clarence?" she asked, the old nickname somehow meaning so much more in this setting. He gasped quietly when she slid down his body, eyes black and piercing when he looked into them.

"I've missed this..." he muttered when she settled herself on top of him.

"Good. I was hoping I wasn't the only one," sliding over him and feeling him vibrate a low moan as she started slowly rocking over him. The warmth surrounding him made him shudder and she felt his large hands curve around her hips. "Show me how much you've really missed me, feathers."

* * *

"Whatcha think, angel?"

"It was...nice."

"Nice?" Meg scoffed as if she was offended. "If I wanted 'nice' as an answer I would have fucked Dean."

He actually laughed a little, rolling his head from where he was watching her smoke and staring at the ceiling, blinking a while before shutting his eyes. As a hum sex had been his release but now he had found himself able to relax and feel calm.

"I take it met your expectations?" he asked her, eyes still close as he tired to doze. He grunted when he felt her crawl over him, cigarette extinguished and curling on the top of his chest.

"It was good enough."

"Really? I've had others tell me I'm above average."

"Cookie for you," Meg grumbled, cuddling over him and sighing. "When do you have to get back"

"Tomorrow, maybe," he said quietly. "They don't keep tabs on me as much anymore, thankfully. At first it was a nightmare."

"I Bet."

He looked down at her, feeling her press her palm over his vessel's heart as if she was feeling that he was real.

"Still hurting?"

She smirked. "Nah, just tired."

"I wont leave."

"I know you wont."

Hearing her content sigh Castiel opted top rest himself, ignoring the tiny calls from heaven, ignoring the entire world for just one night of peace with a demon. And he was happy.


End file.
